Madstein
by chman21
Summary: Mr. Madigan builds a robot to get Jimmy back at MadStyle after he quits, but it goes berserk and starts going on a rampage, so the kids at True's school try to destory it.


**Madstein**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

**Chapter 1**

Oscar came out on a stage in a tuxedo. "The program you are about to witness is very frightening, then again it is also very funny and terrifying and hilarious, all right, now to our program." True and Jimmy were at Happy Berry Yum Yum eating yogurt. "I can't believe we've been together for three months." "Me neither, so, what did you get me?" "Was I supposed to get you something?" "Don't worry, that's fine." "I'm just kidding, I got you something." Jimmy then pulled out a small box with diamond earrings. "These are beautiful, thank you, but you shouldn't have." "But you're glad I did." "Yeah, oh, by the way, I got you something too." True then pulled out a T-shirt with True and Jimmy on the front. "Hey, nice T-shirt." "You like it?" "Of course, and you made this all by yourself?" "Yep?" "It's really nice, thank you." "Hey Jimmy." "Yeah." "My school's having a Halloween dance this Friday, I was wondering if-" "I'd go with you." "You don't have to if you don't want to, but, do you?" "Of course, I'll go anywhere with you." True and Jimmy then leaned over to kiss when Mr. Madigan came by. "Hey kids." "Hey Uncle Max." "What are you doing?" "Oh nothing, just hanging out?" "You two aren't on a date are you?" "No." "Of course not." "Well, all right, goodbye." "Goodbye." Mr. Madigan then walked away. "Jimmy, I'm tired of lying to him." "It's not lying." "Yes it is we have to tell him." "We can't we'll get fired." "Well, what other choice do we have?" True then started to walk away. "True, wait, I care about you more than I care about my job, I'll quit for you." "Really?" "Really." "You're so sweet." True then kissed Jimmy gently on the lips.

**Chapter 2**

The next day Jimmy walked into Mt. Madigan's office. "Uncle Max, can I talk to you for a second?" "What is it Jimmy?" "It's about True." Mr. Madigan looked up. "What about True?" "Well, this is not easy to say so I'm just going to say it, me and True have been dating." "What!" "I know, I know." "Employee dating is against the rules!" "I know, I know, that's why." Jimmy put his hand over his mouth which caused him to sound all muffled. "Tell me again, in English." "I'm quitting." "What!" "Yeah, this way I can date True." "You are not quitting, I forbid it!" "You can't keep me here, I never signed a contract." "Oh yeah, if you don't come back to MadStyle then you're grounded." "You're not my legal guardian." "Darn it, well then I'll fire True." "And then I'll have my step-dad sue the company." "You come back to MadStyle right this instant!" "No, tomorrow, I'm going with True to her Halloween dance and you can't stop me!" Mr. Madigan then went to attack Jimmy, but he quickly ran out of his office. "You will come back to MadStyle weather you like it or not!" The next day, Mr. Madigan recruited Chainsaw and the both went down to the junk yard to get some items for a big invention they were working on. They were both in the basement of MadStyle with a big machine and metal table with a big mysterious thing on it covered under a white sheet. Mr. Madigan was wearing a white lab coat with goggles and gloves while Chainsaw was wearing a brown shirt with a hood and a fake hump. "Why are we wearing these outfits?" Chainsaw asked. "It builds character, now, Jergor." "It's not Jeremy it's Chainsaw." "Fine, Chaingor, hand me the wrench." "All right." "No, no, do the voice." "Fine." He then got his voice really scratch and said "Yes master." He handed Mt. Madigan the wrench and he started working on the thing. "Yes, once this robot is finished I will use it to lure Jimmy back here!" He laughed evilly. "Or, you could just learn to accept your nephew's relationship." "Don't joke with me, now, it's almost ready, flip the switch." "Yes master." He then flipped the switch on the machine and the thing under the sheet started moving. "It's moving, it's moving, yes, yes, it's alive, it's alive!" A big and scary robot then arose from under the sheet. It had a big old rusty bucket for a head with scratches and dents, a bent antenna on the top of his head, two flashlights for his uneven eyes, a rusty crocked lug nut for a nose, sharp blades for teeth, two bullets screwed in onto where the handle should be, tiny microphones for ears, a smashed part of a car for a body, an old TV for a torso, a giant mechanical right arm, an ordinary mechanical left arm with an egg beater instead of a hand, and two giant mechanical legs. "Yes, he's marvelous, isn't he marvelous, say he's marvelous." "He's marvelous." "Excellent, I shall call him, Madstein." "How original" Chainsaw said sarcastically. "Would you be quiet?" "Sorry." "Now, see this boy." Mr. Madigan showed him a photograph of Jimmy. He opened his mouth, but all that came out were a bunch of grumbling noises. "Yes, this is my nephew Jimmy." "Jimmy" he said slowly. "Yes, I want you to go to PS. 121 ½." Chainsaw turned the dial on the TV and the football came on. "Chainsaw." "Sorry." Mr. Madigan turned the dial and the TV turned off. "Anyway, as I was saying, I want you to go to PS. 121 ½, find Jimmy, and bring him back here, understood?" He took the photo of Jimmy and crumbled it up with his right arm. The robot then got up and walked away making a giant hole in the door. "This could mean trouble" Chainsaw said. The two then went after it.

**Chapter 3**

True and Jimmy were at the Halloween dance. Jimmy was a vampire, True was Tina Turner, Lulu was a fairy, Mikey J was a knight, Ryan was a werewolf, Kelsey was Marylyn Monroe, and Miss Park who was chaperoning the dance, was a witch. "Jimmy, I'm worried about Mr. Madigan, you said he was very angry with you." "Oh come on True, what's he going to do?" "I guess you're right." "Come on, let's dance." True and Jimmy went on the dance floor to dance. Ryan noticed Kelsey at the snack table when he walked over to her. "Hey Kelsey." "What are you supposed to be?" "I'm a werewolf." "I thought you were a hairy man." "So, do you want to dance?" "Sorry Jacob I'm on Team Edward." Kelsey walked away. Lulu and Mikey J joined Ryan. "Dude, you've got to stop going after Kelsey, she's not into you." "It could happen." "Yeah if you were the last man on Earth" Lulu said. "Come on, let's dance." Lulu and Mikey J went to dance. Ryan noticed Miss Park walking by. "Hey Miss Park." "Hello Ryan." "Kelsey just rejected me again." "I'm not surprised." "So I was wondering would you like to-" "Don't even think about it." Miss Park walked away. Suddenly, Madstein walked into the room and came out on the dance floor. True then noticed him and said "Hey Moose." Madstein growled. "I like your costume." He growled again. "This is my boyfriend, Jimmy." He waved at him. "Jimmy." "Yeah, he's Mr. Madigan's nephew." "Mr. Madigan." "Yeah, you met him before." He growled yet again. "Are you all right, you sound kind of mumbling?" He growled again. Jimmy spoke "Maybe you should get some water." "Water!" he shouted. "Ok, ok, no water, whatever." Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw walked into the room. "All right, we have to find Madstein before he causes any trouble." "Right after he kidnaps Jimmy." "Mr. Madigan." "I know." "Great, let's split up." Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw split up to look for Madstein. Kelsey walked over to Madstein and said "Hey Moose." He growled. "I like your costume." He growled again. "So I was wondering do you want to dance." He growled yet again. "I'll take that as a yes." Kelsey went onto the dance floor with Madstein. Ryan spoke "You won't dance me, but you'll dance with him." "Hey, what can I say, I like his costume." "What about my costume?" "You're a hairy man." Kelsey began slowing dancing with Madstein while Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw kept looking for him. "You're a really great dancer." He growled. "Do you want me to get you some punch?" He growled again. "I'll be right back." Kelsey went to go get him some punch when Mr. Madigan bumped into Jimmy. "Uncle Max, what are you doing here?" "Well, I did something kind of, terrible." "What was it?" Kelsey came back with the punch. "I'm back." All of the sudden Kelsey tripped and spilt the punch all over Madstein. Chainsaw came up to Mr. Madigan and said "There you are have you found him yet?" Mr. Madigan pointed to Madstein who was shaking uncontrollable. "Uh-oh." "Moose, are you all right?" Kelsey asked. Suddenly, the real Moose walked into the room dressed as a Zoro. "Hey guys." "Hey Moose" True said. She then realized. "Moose, what, if you're Moose, then that must be a real-" Madstein stopped shaking uncontrollable and let out a big growl with a real angry look on his face. "Monster!" Kelsey shouted. Everybody was screaming and running in fear while Madstein was on an uncontrollable rampage. Madstein then walked out the door of the gym. Miss Park stood on the stage and threw Baseball bats and Hockey sticks into the crowd. "All right everybody, let's get that monster!" Everybody then ran out of the gym to chase after Madstein while Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw ran after them.

**Chapter 4**

The angry mob chased Madstein through the entire hallway until he ran out the front door. Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw stood in front of them and spoke "Stop, I have a confession to make, I'm the one who created the robot." Everybody gasped. "I was going to use it to try to get my nephew Jimmy back to MadStyle, but it failed." "You shouldn't have done that Uncle Max." "I know, I know, it was wrong, sorry." "Get him!" Miss Park shouted. The mob then ran past Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw to chase after the Madstein. They chased all the way to MadStyle. Madstein ran past the reception area and right when he left the mob also came by the reception area. "May I help you?" Oscar asked. "Where did he go?" Miss Park asked. "He went that way." Oscar pointed to the hallway while the mob chased after him. Amanda noticed them and said "What's going on, an angry mob, I want to join, hey guys wait up." Amanda then went to ketchup up with the angry mob while Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw came up the elevator all exhausted and walked over to the reception desk. "They went that way." Oscar pointed to the hallway again and Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw went after the mob. Madstein ran up to the MadStyle roof with no where to run and no where to hide. He stood on top of the ledge when the angry mob came up. "We've got him now!" Miss Park and the angry mob walked towards him while Mr. Madigan and Chainsaw stepped in front of them and said "Wait!" "Step aside Madigan and let us finish our job." "You can't destroy Madstein." "Why not?" Kelsey asked. "Well, because, I can't think of any reason right now." "He deserves to be destroyed Uncle Max, he was built just to keep me and True apart." "Yeah, I know, but I'm sorry, and if you want to date True, go ahead." "Thank you Uncle Max." "You're welcome, now everyone, you can leave now." "Not until we destroy that monster." "Well I guess there's no need for him anymore, how exactly are we going to get rid of it?" Jimmy spoke "Uncle Max, there's an off switch, right on his back." Mr. Madigan walked over to his back and noticed an on and off switch. "Oh yeah, I forgot I put that there." Mr. Madigan then flipped the switch to off and Madstein shut down. Mr. Madigan took him off the ledge and said "I'll put him in storage tomorrow." Everybody then left to go back to the dance. "Hey Kelsey, how about that dance." "I don't think so." Kelsey walked away. "Well this has defiantly been one weird Halloween" True said. "Well at least there was one good thing about it" Lulu said. "The candy." Lulu then held up a big bowl off candy while everybody chuckled.


End file.
